Entre Conocidos
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Y allí estaba, rodeado de las personas que tanto lo amaban/querían/admiraban/esperaban aunque claro no faltaban las miradas odiosas y despectivas de algunos. Se cruzó de brazos, él no recibiría nunca a un asesino tan solo permanecía en el lugar por su luz, su amiga, Rey. [Finn, Rey, Poe y Kylo Ren/Ben Solo Up!]
**Entre Conocidos **

* * *

Advertencias: Algo Ooc, Insinuación de FinnRey y Reylo, Intento de humor.

* * *

Y allí estaba, rodeado de las personas que tanto lo amaban/querían/admiraban/esperaban aunque claro no faltaban las miradas odiosas y despectivas de algunos. Se cruzó de brazos, él no recibiría nunca a un asesino tan solo permanecía en el lugar por su luz, su amiga, Rey.

─Hermano ¿No la vas a saludar?

─Si pero aun no Poe

El piloto lo palmeo varias veces para animarlo sin embargo Finn frunció mucho más el entrecejo.

─Tranquilo morenito, ella es tuya pero es la luz de él, comparte no seas egoísta

─Rey no es de nadie, es una persona libre

Poe rio mientras se acomodaba el pelo ─Buen punto amigo, ella es totalmente libre de hacer lo que quiera

─Exacto

─La libertad es preciosa, no tiene compromisos con nadie y puede entrar en el corazón de cada uno dejando una marca imborrable

Finn lo miro de reojo ─ ¿Qué estas insinuando?

El piloto rasco su mentón en pose pensativa ─Ella en verdad es como la libertad, preciosa, sin compromisos, entrar a el corazón de todos y marcarnos profundamente

La multitud se despejo, la General Organa abrazaba a su hijo redimido, Rey los contemplo.

─Para ti, ella fue la primer mujer que viste ─el ex-soldado iba a replicar─ Sin contar a la Capitán Phasma, la tipa usaba casco

─…

─Como decía, fue la primer mujer que viste, tu primer amiga y compañera de aventuras…y tu primer amor

─Rey es increíble

─Pero para Kylo Ren o Ben Solo, ella fue su luz, fue la libertad en persona que lo salvaría de ese dolor oscuro para él Rey es mucho más de lo que podamos imaginar…aun siendo o no primos, ella fue su pase de salida

─Aún no sabemos si son o no familia, además míralo tiene nariz de tucán y cara de caballo

Dameron dejo el casco en el suelo ─ Ya, todo un espécimen según tu

─Claro que si hermano

─Aunque él compartió mucho con ella durante este tiempo, piénsalo no eres el único que la conoce

─Yo la conozco, estuvimos juntos

─Pelear en una batalla y quedar en coma por un año o dos no cuenta

─…

─Yo también estuve con ella, pasamos la noche juntos─ suspiro─ Fue inolvidable

El de tez morena quedo sorprendido sin embargo una voz suave se oyó a su lado.

─ ¿Qué fue inolvidable?─pregunto la castaña con una cara divertida.

─Lo que hicimos la otra noche, debemos repetirlo chiquita

Ella rio, Poe la acompaño y él nada, solo mudo.

─Claro que sí, con gusto competiría en otra carrera de naves contigo

La mente de FN- 2187 hizo clic, había sido un mal pensado.

─Cuéntanos, ¿Cómo es Luke en la privacidad?

─Es un buen hombre aunque algo terco

Finn observo como Luke los saludaba alegremente, por alguna extraña razón los comentarios de Poe le hacía pensar cosas para nada saludables.

─Rey debes descansar, te acompaño a tu cuarto

Rey negó con la cabeza ─Estoy bien, solo quería pasar tiempo con mis amigos

─Insisto

─No

Cuando intento tomarla de los hombros, algo invisible lo detuvo, era la fuerza.

─Si ella dijo que no, es no…Traidor

─Ben déjalo, él solo se preocupaba por mí

El hombre quedo libre, el otro bajo las manos bruscamente, el odio creció en ambos pero lo disimularon por ella, aunque eran malísimos fingiendo.

─Bien, Finn él es Ben Solo…Ben él es mi mejor amigo Finn

─ FN- 2187, el traidor

─El único traidor aquí eres tú

Poe se colocó entre ambos─ Que lindo, todos juntos ahora a charlar y beber hasta el amanecer─ se los llevo a rastras al comedor de la Resistencia.

Rey camino al lado de BB-8 ─Si, va a ser difícil pero no imposible

Costaría que vivieran en paz y armonía pero lo lograrían, después de todo la fuerza estaba de su lado.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Acá con mi segundo aporte al fandom de SW. La idea de un Finn celoso, un Poe mete púa/gracioso, una Rey totalmente Rey y un Kylo redimido bruto, surgió hace una semana y recién ahora logre escribirlo, ya saben, tengo una vida (?**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosita me lo hacen saber por sus comentarios. Nos leemos!**


End file.
